Partition elements for aircraft cabins are well known in the art and employed to separate sections of the cabin so as to prevent passengers from looking through the entire cabin and to optically screening different sections in the cabin. Such a partition element is known from EP 0 708 018 B1.
Further, it is also known to combine partition elements with other monuments in the cabin such as galleys, lavatories or storage means. However, these latter elements are fixedly mounted in the cabin and require space which cannot be used for other purposes.
Moreover, smaller and medium sized aircrafts are employed for trips with flight times varying, according to different business models, between one and six hours, and it depends on the length of the particular route the aircraft is used for how many food and beverages have to be taken on board to be offered to the passengers during that flight. If it is a rather short trip with a flight time of about one hour only a small amount of food is required whereas in case of flight times greater than two hours more catering food needs to be stored in the cabin.
In addition, it is quite common that a particular aircraft is used for trips of different length even on the same day so that the space required for catering food may vary from flight to flight. This in turn leads to the drawback that in case of short flights space for catering food is provided which is for that particular trip not required and could be used for other purposes.